GTA Liberty Wiki:Memory Sharing
Memory Sharing Memory Sharing is an event where users will share some of there greatest or worst memories on Wikia like where he has been the first admin or who did he block first etc. Memories outside of Wikia can be shared too. Like when he lost his first tooth or when his first accident happened. Memory from games too can be added. Happy Memories! Note : No piece of info will ever be deleted. All info will be permanent and if any staff member/user tries to delete or vandalize this page then he will be demoted/blocked for a limited time and then be promoted/unblocked again. Only grammar will be edited, nothing else. Also see : User's Personal Problems Memories I was very happy when I had solved my first investigation on blinking lights. And then my second investigation I got so frightened! I saw an UFO in front of me. But later, I and my friend Matthew found out that it was just the sun looking like an UFO! WE WERE SHOCKED --AwesomeBoy 09:00, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Once I was playing GTA San Andreas and had a six star wanted level for almost an hour. Then I got a Tank from the army and used it against the police. After 10 minutes I got stuck between 6-7 tanks inside the Entrance of Easter Bay Airport and couldn't move. So I got out of the tank and out side the airport I hid under a nearby bridge so that helicopters couldn't harm me. After killing a lot of cops and blasting more than 20 cars I thought that it is time to loose my wanted level. I noticed that I killed a pedestrian that was on a bike and his bike was lying nearby. I got on the bike and headed for the pay and spray near the Wang Cars. I was being chased by many cops and some Idiots with SMG in a black car. But I finally Got to the pay and spray and lost my wanted level. It is one of the best cop chases I ever had in a game. Myth Hunter(Talk) 13:31, October 2, 2014 (UTC) * Comments Wow, I love chases! Specially police chases! Your chase sounds like adventurous! Too bad I don't have my single play'er a'ny more. After installing my San Andreas Multiplayer, My Single Player got busted. But at least I have the game! AwesomeBoy(Talk)15:18, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I still remember the time when me and my cousins play GTA San Andreas in my computer, that was a great time. We used only two cheats in the game like HESOYAM (armor, full health, car repair, 250,000 $), and JCNRUAD (the vehicle that you're driving will be indestructible). We have a six star wanted level, all we do is kill the police and destroy cars, we even got in a Rhino (tank) and used its strength and power to destroy everything we want! Do know how we play the game together? Well, we work as a team of course! They control the player, drive our vehicle, and used guns to kill and destroy, while I was in charge of the cheats, and killing people in a drive-by, in other words, we played together by using only one keyboard! How cool is that! Matthew103 (talk) 02:10, October 3, 2014 (UTC) * Comments 'Hm, sounds cool. Same thing I also used to do with my best friend, Sakline. also known as (AKA) Amazing in San Andreas Multiplayer. We used to play Shadow Fight on Facebook with 2 keyboards. He used my PC keyboard and I used my laptops. He used to win more than me! AwesomeBoy(Talk)15:18, October 2, 2014 (UTC)' Wow!! Me and a friend of mine used to do the same but on another game. At that time I was just 6. He used to control the player and I aimed and shot at the enemies. Hunter(Talk) 10:41, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I remember it being 2008, I had recently moved and picked up my PS2 from storage. I decided that I would dust off my copy of San Andreas and play it another time, for nostalgia's sake. When I finally unlocked the 2nd island, I was stoked! I used the deformed terrain to pull of sick stunts and more! But soon, it was midnight and the forests of Back o' Beyond were filled with a thick fog. I could barely see, my car flipped over and exploded. I was lost in the woods! I walked far and long, always at the edge of my seat, when I saw it! The fat grove street homie! Sure, it was all black, but at least I was with another human... or so I thought! The pure solid black 'thing' started to run at me, and I was terrified! After gunning it down and putting a few more mags in him just in case, I sighed with relief. But a terrifying presence was looming over me, "Was that a bigfoot?" I thought to myself, I went into YouTube and typed in "GTA SA Bigfoot." Little did I know that I would hunt for him for more than half a decade... -- Gunshow2 * Comments 'LOL. I tried a lot to search but I couldn't even find Bigfoot accidentally!' I tried to search on San Andreas Multiplayer but couldn't find it. AwesomeBoy(Talk)15:18, October 2, 2014 (UTC)'' At one time I was being chased by police with a 6 star wanted level on VC. Then suddenly, I saw an old lady sitting in mid-air! How cool was that! So, I typed "LEAVEMEALONE" and removed the wanted level. I was in such a hurry to take that photo. I have a screenshot. What if that happened in real life? I would have just fainted. * Comments Lol Dragonballgtgoku01:43, October 18, 2014 (UTC)